Planet Adventure
Planet Adventure is a 2018 American live action/animated adventure comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It was directed by Chris Sanders and features the voices of Allias Salmon, Kevin Hart, John Boyega, Kevin Michael Richardson and Diana Kaarina, with Seth MacFarlane and Patrick Stewart voicing secondary characters. The film's plot revolves on four heroes at London who unexpectedly find themselves stranded on the planet of the wilderness, and must learn to adapt to the wild. Planet Adventure was released to theaters on June 29, 2018. Despite its mixed critical reception, it was a success at the box office. A spin-off short called "The Terror Birds Christmas Special" was released along with "The PINY : Institute of New York Movie". This was the last DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox, along with "The PINY : Institute of New York Movie". Plot At the Zippos Circus on Thamesmead in London, Jaguar the Cat is celebrating his 8th birthday, but has grown bored with his daily routine and longs to experience the wild. Jaguar's best friend and owner is Allias Salmon the feline-sapien, a humanoid related to humans and cats, who enjoys showing off for the public and his celebrity status as "the King of the Circus" attempts to cheer Jaguar up, but Jaguar, still unsatisfied, gets some tips from the circus' terror birds—Beaky, Spike, Phoren, and Lecky who are trying to escape the circus, and follows them out. Allias, Bear the black cat, Bozark the elephant and Danessa the deer Enchantimal pursue Jaguar in an attempt to convince him to return. The four, along with the terror birds and the dragon and chinikin duo Toothless and Sussie, find themselves at Charing Cross Station where they are quickly sedated via tranquilizer when Alllias' attempt to communicate with humans is mistaken for aggression since he's a feline-sapien. The circus, under pressure from anti-captivity activists, is forced to ship the escaped animals by a space-ship to another Earth. During their travels, the terror birds, Sussie and Toothless escape from their enclosure and take over the ship, intent on taking it to Mars. Their antics on the bridge cause the pods containing Allias, Jaguar, Bear, Bozark and Danessa to fall overboard and wash ashore on Planet Wild, because the strap securing the pods broke off due to Allias and Jaguar fighting. The group are soon able to regroup, initially believing themselves to be at Germany. Upon exploring, however, they come across a pack of extraterrestrial animals, led by Peter Griffin, the human from Earth, and learn their true location. Allias blames Jaguar for their predicament and attempts to signal for help to get back to civilization. Jaguar, on the other hand, finds the wild to be exactly what he was looking for, with Danessa, Bear and Bozark soon joining him in enjoying the island after getting tired of Allias' arrogance. Allias, eventually having a change of heart, comes around, but, deprived from the food he was provided with at the circus, his prey drive begins to show as hunger kicks in. The group is accepted by the inhabits, though Peter Griffin's advisor Avery Bullock, cautions them about Allias' predatory nature. Peter persuades the group to help the inhabits fend off the the Grovejaws, giant humanoid alien who hunt the inhabits as prey. While Allias initially scares the Grovejaws away and is worshiped by the inhabits, later, compelled by hunger, he attacks Jaguar. Realizing that Allias is now a threat, Peter banishes him to the far side of the island where the Grovejaws live. Seeing what has happened to Allias, and how difficult it is to survive with so many carnivores around the planet, Jaguar begins to regret his decision to leave home. The terror birds, Toothless and Sussie, having been to Mars and found it not to their liking, land the ship at Planet Wild. Seeing this as a chance to return Allias to Earth, Jaguar rushes after his friend against the wishes of Bear, Bozark and Danessa. Jaguar attempts to convince the now grizzled, starving Allias to return, but Allias refuses out of fear of attacking Jaguar again. The terror birds, Bear, Bozark and Danessa go to find Jaguar, but are trapped by the Grovejaws. At the last minute, Allias overcomes his predatory instincts and scares the Grovejaws away from the planet forever. The inhabits regain their respect for Allias, and the terror birds help him satisfy his hunger through brownies. As the inhabits throw a farewell celebration for the group, the terror birds decide not to break the news that the space ship has run out of fuel. Cast *Allias Salmon as himself, a feline-sapien and the main protagonist. *Kevin Hart as Jaguar, a talking ginger and white cat who is Allias' friend since he was a kitten. *John Boyega as Bear, a black cat and one of Allias' friends. *Kevin Michael Richardson as Bozark, a dancing elephant and one of Allias' friends. *Diana Kaarina as Danessa, a deer Enchantimal, one of Allias' friends and Bear's crush, though never stated nor mentioned in the film. *Seth MacFarlane as Peter Griffin, a fat guy and the king of Planet Wild who loves to party all day. *Patrick Stewart as Avery Bullock, Peter's adviser. *Jack Black as Beaky, a Titanis. *Jim Cummings as Spike, a Kelenken who communicates through grunts. *Phil LaMarr as Phoren, a Phorusrhacos who is very smart. *Tom Kenny as Lecky, a Gastornis. *Grey Griffin as Leslie (voice) *Jess Harnell as the Circus Announcer Trivia *This is Dreamworks' first parody film. Since this is a parody of Madagascar. *Originally, Robert Downey Jr. was hired to portray Allias, but he turned it down due to working on Avengers : Infinity War. So Allias decided to play himself in the film. *During production, Allias Salmon says that "his character is like Alex the Lion". Production During the production of How to Train Your Dragon : The Hidden World, the staff were getting pretty bored, so they decided to make a parody film. Category:Crossover films Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Film scores by John Powell Category:Parody Category:Films with positive reviews